doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slow-Slow, Quick-Quick
The Quick-Slow Great Strategy (クイック・スロー大作戦 Kuikku Surō Dai Sakusen) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Doraemon wanted Nobita to go to the store, but as he thinks Nobita is too slow he takes the Fast Pills to make him go faster but, Nobita wants Doraemon to try it for himself, so he takes a single tablet. However, Doraemon's movement started to be very fast and he can't stop by himself. Nobita also drinks a tablet to chase Doraemon, but he erroneously drinks a slow pill that halves movement. Then, when they returned home, Mom and Dad drank Fast Pills too and can't stop. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets used *Fast and Slow Pills *Heritonbo Trivia *To the date, there is no footage of this episode online. |1979 version= Slow-Slow, Quick-Quick is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Doraemon believes Nobita is too slow for his own good. He brings out the Fast and Slow Pills, and plans to use Fast on Nobita to speed him up. However, Nobita wants Doraemon to try it for himself, so he takes the pills. Growing impatient, Doraemon orders Nobita to finish his homework fast. When Nobita goes to Shizuka's house to ask about the homework, Doraemon tags along, and quickly leaves with Nobita without any questions asked. Doraemon attempts to return back to normal by taking Slow, but accidentally took Fast instead, causing him to run at an uncontrollable speed. Nobita tries to give chase, but takes Slow instead, and slowly walks all the way home. Doraemon runs back home, interrupts Mama and runs out again. A classmate meets Nobita, and is just in time to witness Nobita losing to a snail in a walking race. He then meets Doraemon, who stops by to ask for Nobita and quickly runs away. Papa and Mama are puzzled as to why Nobita would wait to see who would open the door for him when he returned home. Nobita fails to prevent Papa and Mama from taking Fast. When Doraemon returns to Nobita's room having the Fast effect worn off, he is being stepped on multiple times by Papa and Mama, who have entered the room running uncontrollably. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Shizuka's mother *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Unnamed classmate Gadget used *Fast and Slow Pills *Magic Hand Trivia Videos |2005 version= Slow-Slow, Quick-Quick is an episode of the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called Slow Down! Hurry Up! in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot Doraemon believes Nobita is too slow for his own good. He brings out the Quick and Slow Feeling Cologne, and plans to use Quick on Nobita to speed him up. However, Nobita wants Doraemon to try it for himself, so he applies the cologne. Growing impatient, Doraemon orders Nobita to finish his homework fast. When Nobita goes to Shizuka's house to ask about the homework, Doraemon tags along, and hastily leaves with Nobita without any questions asked. Doraemon then attempts to return back to normal by appling Slow, but accidentally used Quick instead, causing him to run at an uncontrollable speed. Nobita tries to give chase, but applies Slow instead, and slowly walks all the way home. Doraemon runs back home, interrupts Mama and runs out again. Gian and Suneo meet Nobita, and are just in time to witness Nobita beaten by a snail in a walking race. They then meet Doraemon, who quickly runs away after stopping by to ask for Nobita. Papa and Mama are puzzled as to why Nobita would wait to see who would open the door for him when he returned home. Nobita fails to prevent Papa and Mama from using Quick, and by the time Doraemon returns home after his Quick effect wore off, they are running uncontrollably around Nobita's room. Doraemon tries to apply Slow to both parents, while Nobita is unable to do his homework due to the noise that they make. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Shizuka's mother *Tamako Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Nobisuke Nobi Gadgets used *Quick and Slow Feeling Cologne *Magic Hand Names in other languages Trivia *In many countries, this episode is used as the first episode of the Doraemon anime series. *The gadget introduced is cologne, rather than medicine in the manga and the 1979 anime, and the colours of the labels have been swapped. The reason of this change is order fit the now-Japanese television guidelines (especially, the old gadget design in manga version and the previous anime adaptions is resemble drugs.) *Gian and Suneo are the classmates that witness Nobita beaten by a snail in a walking race. Quotes Gallery }} Category:1973 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita